A Gift To the Wolves
by Buttercup137
Summary: “And she’s beautiful! Like Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Bella combined wouldn't be a match for her." A girl suddenly shows up on a beach unconscious in LaPush no one knows who or what she is and all they have as a clue is a note saying "A gift to the Wolves"
1. Better the Emily's cooking

**Ok****ok****! This is my first fan ****fic**** so please be nice!! I don't mind constructive criticism but try to put** **it on a nice way it would make me feel SO MUCH BETTER! Thank you! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

Jasmine's P.O.V

"How could you do this to me?!" I watched her as she paced back and forth finding it very difficult to remain polite, "Do you have any idea how much I put into this engagement! How could you allow this to go on! You knew all along?! AND YET YOU DO NOTHING TO STOP IT! YOU- YOU- I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!"  
Once she paused to take a breath I quickly spoke, knowing this would very well be my only time to get my own view in, "Mother please calm down and let me to explain. I did not bring this upon either one of us mother. I do know that you have done much to help with the engagement but it is not my fault. There was nothing I could do. If he did not love me then so be it, I will not force another into a marriage that is unwanted, nor will I take the love of another. I am sorry mother I truly am, but I suppose that we were not destined to be."  
"I UNDERSTAND THAT!" again she resumed yelling at me, her chest heaving while she struggled to breath and remain mad at me at the same time, "WHAT I DO NOT BELIEVE IS THE FACT THAT YOU ALLOWED HER TO LIVE! SHE WAS ILL AND WOULD HAVE DIED! LEAVING YOU THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THE PROPOSAL! AND YET YOU SAVE HER LIFE!"  
"MOTHER PLEASE!" I struggled to keep my voice under control, "I am not going to let an innocent human die! Especially if it was partly my fault! I would never want to live with the fact that I am solely responsible for the death of a human."  
"YES I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WOULD FEEL GUILTY BUT YOU HAVE A COMMITMENT TO YOUR PEOPLE! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR WELL BEING! AND YET YOU MANAGE TO ALLOW NOT ONE BUT **TWO** HUMANS TO SHARE IN OUR SECRET!  
"MOTHER! I have shared the secret with a very close friend of mine! Who if you do not remember swore to secrecy, and I do not see how that is relevant to this seeing as how he has been dead for a great many years! But mother I do ask of you not to blame me for allowing her to know about us! IT WAS HE WHO CHOSE TO TELL HER WHAT WE ARE NOT I! Now please calm down. We will simply cancel the engagement there is nothing more that can be done." I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.  
Though even with my explanation she was still adamant in being upset with me, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU- YOU... I HEREBY BANISH YOU! YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE! YOU DISGRACE ME AND OUR PEOPLE!"  
As soon as the words uttered from her mouth I felt a stab of pain, I held back at tears as I tried to reason with her once more, "Mother please. You do not mean that."  
But she was not having it, "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT I DO AND DO NOT MEAN! THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER."  
I could feel the tears steadily streaming down my face and barley registered the words that came from me, "FINE DISOWN ME! IT MEANS NOTHING TO ME! BANISH ME TO THE WOLVES FOR ALL I CARE!"  
A small malicious smile spread across her lips, "What a brilliant idea. But with me your wings shall stay."

"My- my wi-wings?" I stuttered.  
"Your wings," she flicked her wrist and I fell into the blackness.

**Seth's P.O.V**

"You found a what?" I said in utter disbelief as we all followed Embry towards the beach.

"Well I was doing my patrol when I came across an unusual sent. Like nothing I had ever smelled before, it smelled sweet but not sickly sweet like the leeches, no offence Edward." Edward gave a slight chuckle and nodded his head telling him to continue, "So I followed it to the beach, and when I got there I found the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! I mean she was 100 times better then all of the world's leeches put together! AND SHE LOOKED HOT AS HELL! Not only that, but she was pretty much naked too. I mean all she had on was this thin white SEE THROUGH dress thingy wrapped around her it kind of looked like one of those Roman dresses you know, but what really caught my attention was the letter."

Embry being Embry paused for dramatic affect knowing it would piss the rest of us off even though we wouldn't say anything because of how badly we wanted to know what it said. So after a few minutes when he was sure he had captured every ones undivided attention he began to speak again, "See the letter was addressed to us but the writing was something like I have never seen before! I mean it makes Edwards handwriting look like a five year olds! And on it is said 'A gift to the wolves' now I obviously new it was for us seeing as how we are the only wolves around La Push. But it was so weird because rite next to her was this small purse and it had a letter next to it saying all she will ever need was in it but when I tried to open it I couldn't. So I gave up and tried to figure out what she was, so I looked closely at her and you know tried to figure out at least something about her. But pretty much all I got was she smells AMAZING! I MEAN LIKE BETTER THEN EMILY'S COOKING AMAZING!" Everyone gasped at that and Edward gave a small chuckle I rolled my eyes knowing nothing could be better then Emily's cooking, "And she's beautiful! Like Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Bella combined wouldn't be a match for her." Everyone's head turned at the same time, completely blocking out Embry's words as soon as they walked onto the beach, we all looked in the same direction as our noses lead us to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Soooooooooo how was it????? Be brutal! (not really) but I if you do find any mistakes PLEASE let me know so I can fix it really fast! And I know it's kind of short but I have never been really good with starting stories I always want to jump into the middle of it! What can I say I love action! And by the way I probably wont tell you what she is till like the third or fourth chapter! But anyways!!! Tell me what you think of the story! Like I said this is my first Fan Fic so I am a little nervous about it… but yea! Just hit that little review button and tell me what you thought of it and any suggestions you might have! **

**LOVE YOU, (yes u silly) Buttercup**


	2. I Believe It Is Called A Kiss

**Ok so I decided I would try to update at least every day sometimes every other day it depends on how busy I am going to be. But thank you sooooooooooooooo much for the wonderful reviews!! And I will try to make the paragraphs a little more separate (I can't help it, it's my computer, it sucks!) Anyway… ENJOY!!! And don't forget to review!!! It makes me oh so happy!!! **

*************************************************************************************** **

**Seth P.O.V**

"Wow" I heard someone behind me whisper, but I didn't bother to try and figure out who it was, all I could do was stare at the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth.

She had beautiful curly brown hair that went up to her waist and framed her face beautiful. Her skin was perfect it wasn't tan like the rest of us but it wasn't pale like Cullens it was, well, just right. Her skin glowed in the dim light that the clouds above allowed to shine through, it looked so soft like silk and I had to fight the urge to reach out and touch it. Though what caught my attention the most was her lips, they were plump and perfect and also the only noticeable flaw on her other worldly perfect face, yes her lips were plump and looked incredibly soft but unlike most people her upper lip was slightly larger then her bottom.

It was when I looked down at her body that I felt a pang of anger run through me at Embry for even looking and talking about her in such an inappropriate way. She had a thin white toga on, it was slightly damp from all the rain making it see through, embroidered with silver and emerald green designs. Her curves looked soft and supple, and it was then when I noticed how short she was, she looked to be around 5'3 or 5'5.

"Wow." I agreed.

"She's hot right?" I turned around to see Embry smiling at us all with a triumphed smile, at that moment my instincts took over and I jumped him. Knocking him to the ground a fierce growl erupted from me as everyone fought with me to keep me from killing Embry.

'Phase back! NOW!' It was Jacob, and as much as I wanted to continue what I started I couldn't disobey an alpha command.

I ran to the woods phasing back quickly and throwing on my clothes in record time, for some odd reason I felt like I couldn't be away from the beautiful goddess on the beach for to long. I jogged back with a sheepish look on my face and saw that the others had also gone somewhere to phase back as well.

"God man what was that about?!" it was Embry.

"I'm sorry man, I don't know what came over me I just –" Jacob cut me off before I could even think of what to say to make up for what I had done to my friend.

"You imprinted on her didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"Oh great! HE gets to imprint on the hottest chick on the face of the earth!" it was Collen this time. I slowly turned around a vicious growl erupting from my throat I was just about to attack him when I heard a sound behind me. It was her! She woke up.

"I thought you were only allowed to imprint on the same species." She asked, every single one of us went into shock at the sound of her voice, it was beautiful, she could have put angels to shame. Alice was the first one to recover, she gave a nervous chuckle and replied, "He means you, the term chick is used as form of describing a woman."

"Oh." She stood up and looked around her before speaking once more, "So you are the wolves I presume? Well except for you two," she said pointing towards Alice and Edward, "you do not smell nor do you look like the wolves."

I couldn't help but admire the way she talked, she carried herself with grace and pride and yet she seamed so sweet like she couldn't even hurt a fly. [LOL! Inside joke! But don't worry I'll let you in on the joke VERY soon!] There was an awkward pause while everyone exchanged nervous glances.

She giggled slightly, "I do not mean you any harm, but I am slightly confused as to where I am. Do any of you mind telling me where I am?"

"LaPush." I said

Jasmine's P.O.V

As soon as I looked into his eyes I immediately knew it was he who imprinted on me. The undying attraction I felt to him was a sure give away, which was only doubled by the way he was looking at me. I could see all the emotions in his eyes. Love. Loyalty. And one I couldn't name but resembled hunger. I couldn't help but to giggle at this. Only a human would associate hunger and love with feelings toward a soulmate. Or maybe it was simply a wolf thing, mother did tell me once that they ate a lot.

The memories of what happened last night flooded to me and I couldn't help but frown. But as soon as I frowned I saw that the wolf looked hurt. He must have thought I frowned in disappointment. He looked as if I had stolen his flower and plucked it's peddles. [HINT HINT!!!!! Come on people tell me you get what she is now!?!?!? If you have a guess then tell it to me and I will tell you if you are wrong]

"My name is Jasmine" I said smiling at him, "what is yours my wolf?" I tried to put an extra emphasis on the word my,to let him know that I felt the same way.

"Seth." He mumbled looking at the ground. I immediately felt a pang of hurt that he didn't look me in the eye. So I decided to do what I had seen so many other humans do with the opposite sex before.

I walked up to him and pulled his head towards mine pressing my lips towards his, I felt him stiffen at the contact and pulled away. "Is something wrong? Did I not do it right? I have only ever seen humans show intimacy from afar, and that was many many years –" he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. I could almost taste the emotions he was attempting to convey it what I believe they call a kiss. I could feel the love, need, and yet again hunger as his lips moved against mine.

He pulled away gasping for breath, "I –I didn't mean to –"

I cut him off by pulling his lips back to mine once more.

*****************************************************************************************

**Sooooooo how was it??????? Please let me know what you think, and if you have a guess as to what you think she is then let me know and I'll tell you if you are wrong or not. So hit that little green review button and tell me what you think!**

**Love, Buttercup **


	3. What is it?

**Ok people well this is the next chapter and I'm really sorry it took me so long to right, but in my defense it is much longer then I normally write. It's just that I haven't had any free time to write plus I wasn't really sure what I should right about so I decided to have Jasmine show off her skills!! And you know add a little romance in there at the same time!!! CAUSE YOU HAVE GOT TO LOVE SETH!!!! I know I do! LOL! So without further ado! ENJOY!**

*****************************************************************************************

**Seth P.O.V**

When she pulled my head down for a kiss I was extremely surprised I mean she actually forcefully pulled my head down to her. And for some odd reason as soon as her lips touched mine I froze up. All coherent thoughts left my mind and I had no clue what to do. But as soon as she pulled away I could see the worry in her eyes, my sweet beautiful … whatever she was thought that she had done something wrong.

She said something to me but I didn't hear her all I did was press my lips against hers for another kiss. I could feel her shocked against me, and I immediately pulled away trying to apologize. But before I could even finish what I was saying she pulled my lips back to hers and continued to kiss me passionately. If I could I would want to relive this moment over and over again.

Eventually we pulled away after someone, Edward, cleared his throat and someone else, Embry, wolf whistled at us. Causing me to blush and Jasmine to look at them curiously. There was an awkward silence where no one said anything, so Jasmine spoke up obviously feeling like it was her fault that everyone was being so quiet. Which only upset me more for them even making her feel the slight bit unwanted.

"So would it not be too much to ask why I am here?" she said looking around waiting for someone to answer.

"Well Princess we have no clue all we have is this note," said Embry passing everything we found, "saying a gift to the wolves. And this purse someone left here wit a letter attached to it saying all you will ever need is in there but I think it is broken cause I couldn't open it when I tried."

She giggled slightly at this, "I have never really liked the title and I would much rather prefer if you would call me Jasmine, Princess is much too formal. But as containing to the purse my silly friend you are not capable of opening it, only I posses the power to open. I am actually quite surprised that they allowed me to keep this considering as how they have…" he voice drifted off and I could almost sense the sadness drifting off of her.

I put my arm around her waist pulling me to her side and trying my best to give her a comforting smile. Judging on how she always seemed to get upset everytime someone mentioned her family and where she is from something bad must have happened to her, which is why they would abandon her. Though I see no reason why someone would ever want to get rid of someone as perfect as Jasmine, but I am NOT complaining if it wasn't for that problem, what ever it was, I would have never met Jasmine and therefore would have never imprinted.

"So tell me is it customary for wolves to live on the beach? And if so where do you all sleep seeing as it clearly rains often here." She said looking into my eyes

Alice giggled at that, "They don't sleep on the beach. But seeing as how they are always here you might think that." She gave Jasmine a once over before continuing, "Come you must be really tired and cold I'll take you to my house and we can get you some dry clothes to. Then we can go shopping it will be so much fun!"

Jasmine giggled, "Oh that is very sweet of you but I already have all the clothes I need, and I am incapable of becoming cold. Though I am rather tired and would very much appreciate being able to rest."

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

The vampire seemed very sweet and to be with the wolves which I found to be very odd, but I could tell that they meant no harm. Even though it would be impossible to hurt me even if they tried.

The female vampire rushed over to me grabbing my hand lightly and pulling me with her, that's when I noticed my ring was missing, which was why I couldn't hear any ones's thoughts even after hearing their voice.

I pulled my arm out of her grip and walked back to the spot I had been laying in. As soon as I pulled away everyone gave a small gasp, all in sync with eachother. I ignored it as I scanned the ground, I was about to give up when I saw something shimmer next to a rock a few meters ahead of me and I ran with all my speed to get it.

I picked up my ring and put it on, the second it was on my finger my mind was assaulted with every one of their thoughts at once. Oddly the only one I could not read was Seth.

_**Alice: Oh my god! How on earth could she do that I mean I know I'm not that strong but I mean… wow. She is really pretty too, she's making me feel self conscious and that's saying something. I CAN'T WAIT TO GO SHOPPING WITH HER!!! Rose and Bella are ganna love her so much!**_

I couldn't help but give a small giggle at Alice's thoughts; she seems so sweet and full of energy, just like Sweet pea was. Oh how I miss Sweet pea I hope she is ok.

_**Edward: So you can read thoughts too huh? Well at least you can stop it. But I have to admit sometimes it can be very amusing hearing the stuff that they say. Welcome to the family. **_

I smiled at him. _**Thank you.**_

_**Embry: WOW she is hot!! Why does everyone else get all the good chicks! So unfair! When do I get a hot imprint! Hey I wonder if she has a sister. **_

"I do not understand what you mean Embry, what is this hot you talk about? I do not feel excessively warm."

_**Embry: you can hear my thoughts?! **_

"Yes."

_**Embry: Oh god! Another one! **_

I couldn't help but giggle at him, "And yes I do have a sister, her name is Sweat pea. Though I am sorry to say that it is highly unlikely that you and I will ever be graced with her presence."

"Come Seth. I am ready to leave, Edward how would you like to race me? I have not run in quite a while."

_**Edward: Let's race. **_

"Alice will you do the honors?" Edward said with an excessively confident grin

"Of course!" she said skipping over to us. She reminded me of Sweat pea in so many ways, "On your mark get set. GO!"

I raced past them both getting the directions from Edwards mind, I laughed as I heard the figuration and confusion. I sat on the steps as I waited for everyone else to catch up with me and started to hum the lullaby father use to use when Sweet pea and I were restless and mother was in no mood to deal with us, which of course was every night.

I smiled as I thought of Father; it had never been the same without him. He was missed greatly by our people but more so by Sweet pea and I, mother of course missed him in her own special way but she has a kingdom to run and therefore no time to morn for him. The day of his memorial was the hardest without him. Everyone came up to me and Sweet pea to pay their respects, of course mother could not attend she had business to attend to far more important.

Most people were polite gave us gifts and said their apologies for our lost and how the great king would be missed. Though the most memorable statement was that of Uncle John. Him and father had been friends since before anyone could remember, getting into their fair amount of trouble and practically exposing our kind to the humans multiple times, though no one could find it in themselves to feel anything but love to either one. Uncle John sat with us and told us stories of him and father and all of the mischief they had caused. He then went on to say a very long story which neither Sweet pea nor I took the liberty to really try to remember, though the moral stayed with us for ever and we both swore by it, _"Now seeing as how neither of you probably even payed much attention to the story I just told you I'll help you out and tell you the moral and hope that at least you will learn something from my endless chatter, you see my beautiful blossoms you have to live life to the fullest, life's worth nothing if all you have to remember about it is 'what if's' never settle for anything less then you want and always strive for what you deserve." _

I smiled and continued to hum to myself as Edward and the others finally arrived.

**Seth P.O.V **

This is impossible! She is … she's perfect! She is beautiful, super strong, smart, and apparently super fast. WOW I don't think life can get any better then this.

**Dude! Said Embry**

**What?!** I yelled back in my head getting slightly annoyed at him interrupting my thoughts.

**You're kidding right?! Your getting annoyed with me! You're the one who wont stop all that stupid** **lovely dovey bull shit! Man just chill come on!**

**FUCK YOU MAN!** I yelled

**Awwwwwwww I love you too Sethy Poo! **

**Look I'm not against gays or anything but will you two please keep your personal life personal! THANK YOU! **

Me and Embry started laughing at Jake but our laughter was quickly cut short when we heard the most beautiful song ever. We paused for a second just trying to figure out where it was coming from then it donned on us, it was Jasmine. She was humming a bitter sweet song, as soon as I realized it was her I phased and ran to her. And much to my embarrassment in all my excitement I forgot to put on clothes before running to her in all my naked glory.

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

I knew he was there before I saw Seth, however what I wasn't expecting was to see him completely naked and running towards me. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, I had never seen a actual naked man before in all of my existence. So seeing Seth run up to me was quite an… experience. Though for the love of me I could not bring my self NOT to look, my gaze slowly drifted down from his beautiful face to his well sculptured chest down to a very odd object. I continued to stare for what seemed an eternity, though as hard as I tried I could not understand why anyone would need such a thing, and I let myself drift into very unusual thoughts even going as far as to wonder if it bothered him to have suck an unruly thing attached to him. [A/N: LMAO! I'm sorry but I think her having no clue what sex is would be kind of funny. I mean her kind don't need it anyway… but anyway continue reading don't mind me!]

I only looked up once Edward cleared his throat, and though he kept his face clear from any emotions, nonetheless his thoughts were far from subtle. All he kept saying was _**'You're kidding right?'**_ and I knew he was resisting the urge to laugh at me. I looked up to Seth to see him a bright shade of red, I ran up to him quickly wondering what was wrong with him to make him change colors.

"Are you alright you are turning red? Are you ill? Would you like to sit down? Is there nothing I can do for you?" I could not help but to get worried because as I spoke his skin seemed to become slightly redder and as soon as I put my hand on his chest trying to calm him down he turned as red as a rose.

"You're –um you –um you don't mind me –uh –me being …" he trailed off getting, if possible redder then before.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at him truly confused as to what could have made him so upset.

**Seth P.O.V **

Oh god! She is actually confused! You have got to be kidding me!!! I'm naked and she doesn't even seem to be upset! Wait this means she must be use to seeing other men naked. Oh god I wonder how many naked men she has been with! No no no Seth don't think about that! Oh but how could I not think about it I mean look at her she is gorgeous of course she has been with other men before.

"Naked" I whispered to her.

She giggled at that, "Well to be honest it wasn't expected and I suppose it was an educational experience so no I do not mind. Though I am rather confused."

"What do you mean educational?" I asked utterly confused.

"Well seeing as how I have never seen a naked man before it was a learning experience seeing the difference between men and women. "

"Which leads me to one further thing what exactly is that thing attached to you? Does it not hurt you just hanging there like that?" she asked me staring at my manhood intently with a curious and bewildered expression.

"It doesn't hurt him as much as it is going to hurt you!" said Embry and at that moment I thought I was going to die.

She gave a small gasp, "What do you mean it is going to hurt me?! What is it??!" she said looking at it with disgust then looking up at me with a pitying look which made Edward burst into laughter only causing me even more distress.

As soon as she turned around to question Edward I ran into the woods and threw on my clothes and praying to god that they would simply let it go. But as fate would have it god simply ignored me, then again what can I expect he gives me the most perfect girl of my dreams that's eough for a life time I mean he does have more pressing matters to solve instead of making sure I don't make a complete idiot of myself inferno of half the pack and my imprint.

"So Sethy Poo are you going to tell her what 'that thing attached to you' is?" Embry asked causing everyone but Jasmine and me to burst into laughter.

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" I grabbed Jasmine's arm and walked her to my house.

Well it's as good a time as any to let her meet my mom, and hopefully Leah wont be there! Oh God please don't let her be there!

***************************************************************************************Ok people now be nice because I stayed up super late to right this just for you! So just hit that little green button right down there and tell me what you think and I will try to update soon! **

**Love you, **

**Buttercup**

**p.s I have a poll ok I want to put a little twist in the story and make it some what fun but I am not sure so I want you guys to vote on it so when you review just write a yes or no. And since your all probably wondering why I haven't told you what your voting on I'm just going to say this, dun dun dun! Run away! Now I would tell you what it is about but I love suprises so to bad :-P !!! **


	4. Then We Will Get Pizza

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating! I forgot my password and well yea……… =] please forgive me! **

Seth P.O.V

"MOM! I'M HOME! AND I IMPRINTED! WHATS FOR DINNER?" I yelled as we walking into the house, earning a beautiful giggle from Jasmine and my mother to come running out.

"Well its about time you came ho-" she gasped in shock as she stared at Jasmine.

At first I thought something was wrong but then I realized it was because of her looks. Jasmine simply smiled in return. My mom, well to say the look on her face was hilarious, well that would be an understatement. Her mouth was hanging open, and I'm pretty sure if a fly was to come up to her she would swallow it hole.

"Hello m AND I IMPRINTED! WHATS FOR DINNER?" I yelled as we walking into the house, earning a beautiful giggle from Jasmine and my mother to come running out.

"Well its about time you came ho-" she gasped in shock as she stared at Jasmine.

At first I thought something was wrong but then I realized it was because of her looks. Jasmine simply smiled in return. My mom, well to say the look on her face was hilarious, well that would be an understatement. Her mouth was hanging open, and I'm pretty sure if a fly was to come up to her she would swallow it hole.

"Hello my name is Jasmine, it's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. …"

"Clearwater." My mother said smiling seeming to come out of her shock, "so you are my sons imprint? My God I am going to have the most beautiful grandbabies!"

"Mom!" I said in embarrassment.

"Oh please as if you weren't thinking about it. I'm not stupid. I may not be young anymore but I certainly know what you are thinking about. She is stunning!" she said smiling at Jasmine, completely ignoring my embarrassment.

"Jasmine tell me are you hungry I can whip up something for you, oh and you must meet Seth's older sister Leah, you two will get along perfectly! It will be so amazing to have a few more women around here." She said leading her up towards Leah's room.

My thoughts: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! SHE IS GANNA RUIN IT! AHHHHH OH GOD! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NO!

Jasmine's P.O.V

I followed Mrs. Clearwater up towards Seth's sister Leah's room. Barely able to keep my excitement inside, I love meeting new people. And anyone who Seth loves I love!

Mrs. Clearwater gently knocked on the door, "Leah will you please come out here I have someone I want you to meet. " '**please be nice' **she added in her head.

Leah opened the door looked at me and gasped. _**'beautiful'. **_I smiled at her as she stood there in shock. It was beginning to get kind of funny. Everyone has the same reaction towards me. Though I can not seem to fathom why, seeing as how I look like everyone else back in the kingdom.

"Hello Leah my name is Jasmine, and thank you for thinking I am beautiful. I must say you are very beautiful as well. You remind me of a woman I once saved, Anaea. Anaea was an Amazon conqueror from the Thermodontine Amazons. She named a city after herself and her tomb lies there. You have her same cheek bones and her deep brown eyes." I said looking her up and down, "and her height too" I giggled.

"Um…. Hi." She said blushing lightly, "who are you?"

"Jasmine, I am Seth's imprint."

Her face changed dramatically, her smile faded and her body went rigid. "Have I said something offending? I did not mean to insult you in anyway. I wish to be your friend. I have a sister back home and I miss her greatly, and I would love to have the same relationship I had with her with you." I said smiling.

"I don't think so." She replied coldly.

"Oh." I said, "well what if I help you find your true love. My kind are very good at that you know, we have been in the practice of it for many years. People use to call us gypsies even though we are far from them" I giggled.

"I can't have a true love, I'm a wolf and a woman. It's impossible." She said bitterly.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs to me to what I believe is called the kitchen table. I sat down and waited for her to follow. She stared at me wearily before sitting down opposite me. I looked up at Mrs. Clearwater and Seth, silently asking them to leave. Seth continued to stare at me while his mother sighed and pulled him out with her.

I reached for my small bag and pulled out my crystal mirror, "here what do you see?"

She took the mirror and looked into it, her eyebrows came forward in confusion and she continued to stare at the mirror, "I see pizza?" she said questioningly

"Then we will get pizza!" I said, "but first you must tell me, what is this pizza you speak of?"

She laughed and looked at me, "What are you?"


	5. Will you make out me?

*********************** ok well! I haven't had much time to update cause I am SUPER busy! But no need to worry! I have tons of stuff going on in my head for this story, now all I need to do is write them down lol. Well enjoy! **

**Seth's P.O.V**

Jasmine sat there in the kitchen bouncing up and down staring intently at Leah with the most stunning smile I have ever seen, and strangely enough, Leah sat there smiling back.

"So what is Peasta?" Jasmine said questioningly.

"Pizza" Leah corrected her.

"Yes, Peasta. That is what I said."

"No its pronounced pea-sah."

"Oh! Ok so what is this peasta you speak of?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Leah giggled, YES I KNOW GIGGLED! Shocked me too. "Well **pizza** is a food, it's really good. You'll love it trust me."

"Of course!"' she said smiling.

"Hey you guys how about we watch some T.V or something? How about you Jasmine do you watch T.V often?" I asked her.

"I did not know it was customary to stare at letters for humans. How very strange. Do you find the alphabet entertaining?"

Silence filled the room. Then Leah burst out laughing. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Jasmine not only succeeded in becoming friends with Leah but made her giggle and laugh, I hadn't seen Leah like this since she was with Sam. And that was a LONG time ago.

Finally Leah stopped laughing and gathered herself up enough to grab Jasmine's hand and walk her to the living room. We sat down and Jasmine looked around smiling when she saw a picture of me and Leah on the table. I picked up the remote and turned on the TV to ESPN, Jasmine looked at the T.V and gasped.

She ran to the T.V and punched it braking it in half, "BE FREE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" then she turned to me a livid expression covering her beautiful face, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL AND HAVE ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE FORCED INTO THAT SMALL BOX? SETH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SWEET! OH MY FLOWER! YOU HUMANS ARE SO STRANGE!"

Leah stared her at shock for about 15 minutes before falling off the couch laughing and gasping for air, "Oh my God! Ahahahahahah! No -gasp- Jasmine -gasp- there aren't real people in there -gasp- !"

"Oh. I am sorry I did not know. I just assumed… well I shall get you another T.G." she said looking down.

**Jasmine's P.O.V **

Seth smiled sweetly at me, "It's called a T.V Jasmine and its ok. I'm sure I can find another one or at least try to fix this one.

"okay"

KNOCK KNOCK! "AH! THE PEASTA IS HERE!" I ran towards Leah and pulled her off the floor running towards the door and swinging it open to reveal a rather attractive human. I smiled at the look on Leah's face, she looked beautiful and happy and oddly close to tears though I have no idea why.

"Hi" the guy stuttered shocked by Leah's beauty, "um my names Nick."

"My names Leah," she said smiling, "wanna make out?"

"um… seriously?" he said blushing.

At that Leah pulled him towards her crushing her lips to his as they began to kiss. Moments later they ran towards Leah's room and were making such odd noises.

"Well, that was odd." Said Seth, "I have never seen Leah so happy, what are you?"

I giggled at the awe in his voice, "well isn't it obvious? I am a fairy silly!"

"Oh."

"So what is making in?" I asked

"Ah… its called making out and its just when you kiss someone." He said blushing for some strange reason, humans are so odd.

"Ohh well then will u give me a make out?" I said smiling at him

He laughed at me shaking his head slowly, I frowned wondering why he didn't want to kiss me.

"No, I do want to kiss you but your not suppose to say will you make out me your suppose to say will you kiss me." He clarified.

"Oh I see, so let us kiss!" I giggled.


End file.
